erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Takedown of a Smuggling Ring.
This Adventure took place on the 19th of May 2012, it was run by Hayden. PCs Involved: #Seeks-More #Garshasp #Rayleise The Adventurers Seeks More and Garshasp sat at the Gauntlet with Matthias, a look of Pride upon their faces at a hard couple weeks of work setting up the Inn. It is on this Fine Morning that Matthias suggested they all head into Grey ; perhaps to look for work or pick up anything they had left at the One-Eared Bugbear . The Travel to town was uneventful, but upon their arrival at the Bugbear they were Contacted by Henry (Alistaire Goodman 's Assistant) who gave them a Dossier of Information with Regards to a Ring of theives pocketing the Militia's Armament and taking it out somewhere near the Wychwood , and bumped into Rayleise who had returned from Her duties elsewhere. The Party (excluding Matthias who had other "errands" to run) decided it would be best to pack up their things and head back out. After a Quick Lunch at the Bugbear the party decided to buy horses and head back out; Midway down the road between Grey and the Gauntlet the brave adventurers encounted a group of bandits who had blocked the path ahead, but managed to convince a bunch of lowly ruffians to move on without any need of bloodshed (although the Thugs likely needed a fresh change of pants). The Party stopped back at Gauntlet to talk with Spade (who they had left in charge of the Tavern while they were out and about) about any odd travellers; there were, in fact, a few shifty-looking people who had stopped in. Spade also mentioned overhearing a conversation the Suspects had tried to keep hush-hush, confirming Allistair's Suspicion that these Thieves were headed out near the Wychwood. The adventure then moved on further to a town just before the Wychwood where Seeks-More, Garshasp, and Rayleise encountered a Familiar Face; John Baird (1) the Mining Foreman from months ago who had found the Mines were simply too dangerous for him to continue working, having a family to take care for. John, too, had encountered a group of shady characters headed out towards Wychgarde (2), he also mentioned that the Party's Dwarven Cleric Companion (Ewan's Character) had taken a group of Adventurers out to the Dwarven Ruin Excavation site (Ewan's most recent Adventure, as of yet unlisted). Seeksmore, Garshasp, and Rayleise decided to check in on the Excavation Site to gather any Information they could from the Dwarven Cleric. It was rather late by the time they arrived, and they were met by 2 Crossbow wielding Dwarven Sentries. Upon Convincing the Sentries that they were no threat the party was ushered into the Campsite and to the Cleric's Dug-out where they were informed of odd militant patrols through this shallow area of the Wychwood coming the Direction of Wychgarde. The Dwarves showed the Adventurers hospitality; treating them to ale, food, and a place to sleep for the night in their campsite. The Group set out fairly Early the next day, almost reaching the Wychwood when they were ambushed by two Well Camouflaged, and Well Armed Militants who, despite their skill, were dispatched easily. Upon them were Magical trinkets, a nice sum of gold, and a map to their encampment on the far side of Wychgarde. Arrival at the ruined tower encampment took place just before Lunch, where Garshasp the Monk Volunteered to be a distraction to the Sentry sitting in wait at the top of the Tower while Seeks-More and Rayleise snuck up to the ramshackle front door where the Goliath would take a position next to the door to take out any of the Militants who attempted to leave and the Elven Sorceress would attempt to take out the Sentry. The First part of the Plan went off without a Hitch. Part two was snag-ridden. Seeks-more knocked on the door of the Tower hoping to draw the bandits to an unkindley end while Rayleise tried to climb the outside. A wind of bad-luck swept over the party as the Sniper caught on to the Garshasp's intentions and looked down to the entry-way, catching the Goliath and the Sorceress, and unleashing a rain of piercing arrows upon them. The Bandits on the inside of the tower burst out, falling over each other as they did. 3 of them were cut down instantly by the Goliath Barbarian and a fourth being kicked in the throat by the charging Dwarf Monk. Seeks-More Raged and kicked the door in, injuring some of villianous scum within. He and the Monk charged in with Rayleise providing magical support and summoning her Leopard to join in the fray. The Ground-floor bandits were quickly dealt with. At this point the Leopard scaled the platforms leading to the Sniper pearch, a scream followed by a large splat was heard, and with that the party searched the area; finding some gold, magic items, and a map entailing other Bandit encampments. Upon returning to Grey the party turned in the map and were handsomely rewarded for their services to the city. Category:Quests